El Dolor de la Soledad
by ZunA ElriC
Summary: Después de 2 años de haberse ido una chica regresa del Este para someterse a un entrenamiento para obtener el certificado de alquimista nacional, pero no se imagino que ahí encontraría a sus amigos y a la persona que más ama.
1. El Reencuentro

Hola a todos, aquí tienen mi primer fic o,o, tengan compasión de mi si no les gusta, esta basado en hecho reales que le pasaron a cierta personita que no voy a mencionar. Talvez ahorita no entiendan por qué se llama "El Dolor de la Soledad", más adelante lo entenderan.

P.D: Soy Zuna, una persona loca por Alphonse Elric xDD

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, el único personaje que es de mi propiedad es el personaje denominado "Lilith Hawkeye".

**El Dolor de la Soledad**

Cap. 1.- El reencuentro

Apenas iniciaba el entrenamiento para obtener el certificado de Alquimista Nacional, muchos jóvenes se sometían a éste para cumplir sus sueños, entre todos estos estaban los hermanos Elric, 2 alquimistas muy talentosos que, a pesar de su gran poder no lograban combatir su voluntad al querer a alguien, y menos si no saben que esa persona especial va a estar más cerca de lo que creen.

-Hermano, se nos va a hacer tarde y el coronel se va a enfadar porque lleguemos tarde y en nuestro primer día- dijo Alphonse que esperaba a su hermano en la sala de su casa.

-Ya estoy listo Al- bajo apresurado por las escaleras, con un atuendo nuevo.

-Hermano¿qué tratas de lograr con ese traje negro y aquel abrigo rojo?- dijo el hermano menor con una expresión de desaprobación.

-Es que no tenía nada que ponerme, y como me queda tu ropa decidí ponérmela- dijo el rubio de ojos dorados al ver que su hermano menor no quería compartir su guardarropa con él.

Después corrían hacia el cuartel militar de Central esperando que el coronel no haya llegado aún para que no les regañara. Para su suerte el coronel aún no llegaba pero se encontraron con una inesperada sorpresa…

----------------------------------------

"_Coronel. Ya debería estar aquí"_ pensaba Riza Hawkeye, la teniente de Roy Mustang, aquella teniente que daría su vida por su superior, aquella que no soportaba ver que su superior saliera con otras tipas. Si, aunque no lo pareciera, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de su coronel, más nunca pensó en lo que podría pasar entre ellos…

----------------------------------------

"_Demonios, se me hizo tarde, seguramente Riza me apuntara con su pistola al llegar"_ pensó el coronel Roy Mustang que corría para llegar al cuartel de Central. El coronel tenía que entrenar a varios jóvenes para que se pudieran certificar como alquimistas nacionales, pero eso a él le importaba en segundo lugar, ya que en primer lugar estaba su teniente Riza Hawkeye a la cual amaba desde el momento que la conoció. Lo que más le repugnaba en este mundo era ver a aquella chica rubia de ojos rojos con algún otro hombre que no fuera él. Aunque fuera un mujeriego siempre ha tenido su dueña, y esa era Riza Hawkeye.

----------------------------------------

-Hasta que al fin llegan- dijo una chica rubia de ojos azules al ver a los hermanos Elric que llegaban barriendo el piso.

-¿Winry¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el hemano mayor de ojos dorados.

-Pues… quería estar cerca de mis amigos, además, quiero ser una alquimista nacional para que me reconozcan como una gran alquimista y mecánica- dijo la rubia que en su mente había otra razón para estar en aquel entrenamiento.

"_Me alegra que estén juntos"_ pensaba el chico de ojos color chocolate que mientras veía la felicidad de su hermano al estar con aquella persona tan especial él sólo pensaba en cuando regresaría aquella persona para decirle lo que sentía antes de que se fuera de nuevo.

Edward Elric era el hermano mayor al que le molestaba que le dijeran enano o cualquier sinónimo de "pequeño". Alphonse Elric era el hermano menor de Ed, aquel que siempre estaba buscando que su hermano fuera feliz, aunque eso significara su infelicidad.

Mientras que Edward estaba charlando con Winry acerca de qué han hecho en los últimos días éste interrumpió la plática por algo que vió, algo que sabía que pondría contento a su hermano.

-¿Ed¿Qué te pasa? Parece como si estuvieras viendo a un fantasma- decía la chica de ojos azules que intentaba hacer reaccionar al de ojos dorados, pero al ver que sus intentos son en vano decide voltear a ver lo que dejo a Edward con la boca abierta

-Hermano¿qué es lo que ves como para quedarte con la boca abierta?- dijo el hermano menor qué al voltear sentía que se desmayaba. –Has… vuelto…Lilith.


	2. Empieza el trabajo de informante

Hola de nuevo, aquí con otro capítulo de "El Dolor de la Soledad", bien, gracias por sus comentarios, (Mika Alchemist: si, creo que debo hacer los capítulos más largos, peo bueno, fue un comienzo 3). Bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, y no creo que en un futuro los tenga xD.

Cap. 2: Empieza el trabajo de informante.

-Hermano ¿qué es lo que ves como para quedarte con la boca abierta?- dijo el hermano menor qué al voltear sentía que se desmayaba. –Has… vuelto…Lilith.

La chica de pelo negro y ojos morados se acerca a los rubios y los abraza.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verlos, no esperaba encontrar a los hermanos Elric y a la mejor mecánica del mundo aquí en este lugar- dijo la chica que con toda la alegría del mundo por reencontrarse con sus seres queridos les da un pequeño detalle a los 3 rubios.

-Tengan, son unos medallones en los que pueden poner la foto de alguien que aman o que quieren recordar y sentir que esta cerca- decía Lilith mientras que los rubios tenían en sus mentes la persona de la cual iban a poner su foto en aquel medallón de oro que tenía un diseño de corazón con una rosa encima.

* * *

-Llega tarde señor- decía la teniente con cara de enojo al ver a sus superior llegar, imaginándose la razón por la cuál el coronel había llegado tarde.

-Si, lo sé¿ya se registraron todos?- preguntaba el coronel a otro de sus subordinados que lo acompañaban y ayudaban lealmente.

-Aquí esta la lista señor- decía el teniente Havoc mientras le daba a su superior una lista con 25 nombres, ordenados alfabéticamente, ningún nombre que le interesara hasta que llegó a la letra "E".

-¿Elric, Alphonse y Elric Edward¿Los hijos de Hohenheim aquí?- dijo el coronel con cara de sorpresa al saber que tenía como alumnos a unos grandes alquimistas.

Y esa no fue la única sorpresa para el coronel, al llegar a la letra "H" se encontró un apellido muy familiar…

"_¿Hawkeye, Lilith¿Tendrá algún parentesco con Riza?__ Espero que sí, así podré descubrir los secretos de Riza"_ pensaba el coronel mientras se le pasaba por la mente una gran idea.

* * *

-Lilith¿qué haces por aquí?- preguntaba el rubio de ojos dorados con malas intenciones, bueno, la verdad, no eran malas.

-Bien, a mi hermana la transfirieron otra vez aquí y ya que casi no la veo se me ocurrió entrar a este entrenamiento para poder estar cerca de ella, además, también quiero hacer una unión- dijo la chica de ojos morados que miraban fijamente al chico de ojos color chocolate.

A Edward se le estaba ocurriendo un plan, un plan en el que necesitaba que una persona le informara todo, absolutamente todo acerca de aquella rubia mecánica de ojos azules, pero¿quién podría darle toda esa información a Ed? Sólo se le ocurrió una persona, aquella chica de pelo negro. Pero tendría que esperar para poder llevar a cabo sus planes, ya que el coronel había llegado y pedía silencio.

-Bienvenidos sean todos a nuestro entrenamiento para la certificación de alquimistas nacionales. Como sabrán sólo unos cuántos de ustedes podrán obtener aquel título tan codiciado. Y no va a ser cosa fácil, pero eso no los debe intimidar…- y Roy siguió con su discurso, luego hizo que los alumnos se presentaran para que se conocieran, así no habría un ambiente tan pesado como el que algunos jóvenes viven en su escuela cada día.

Durante la presentación muchos chicos se fijaron en aquella mecánica rubia de ojos azules, así como muchas chicas se fijaron en aquel chico de ojos color chocolate. Mal por ellos, ya que Winry Rockbell, la mecánica ya tenía su dueño, y también Alphonse Elric tenía su dueña.

* * *

Después del duro día de entrenamiento los jóvenes regresaban a sus casas, pero el coronel detuvo a Alphonse y se lo llevó a su oficina…

-Coronel¿por qué estoy aquí¿Hice algo mal?- dijo Alphonse con cara de miedo

-No, no hiciste nada malo, Al. La razón por la cuál estás aquí es para qué me ayudes…

* * *

-¿Para qué habrá llamado el coronel a Al?- preguntaba Winry con cara de preocupación, pues esa cara era la misma que tenía Edward. –Bien, me tengo que ir, luego me cuentan qué es lo que quería Mustang. Nos vemos- se despedía la rubia de sus amigos.

Ya que se había ido la rubia Edward tenía la oportunidad perfecta para contratar a su informante.

-Lilith, hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo¿me podrías hacer un favor?-le preguntaba a Lilith con cara de tristeza.

-Claro Ed. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- decía la chica con alegría de poder ayudar a su amigo.

-Verás, supongo que sabes que yo amo a Winry¿verdad?- decía el chico algo sonrojado. Lilita asintió, ella sabía aquella verdad desde hace algún tiempo, así que no era de sorpresa que Ed le pidiera algo relacionado con Winry.

-Bien, necesito que seas la que me informe acerca de todo lo que tenga que ver con Winry, sus amigos, sus intereses, etc. Quiero que seas mi informante- dijo el rubio con determinación.

-Vaya, ya te habías tardado, pensé que nunca me ibas a pedir ese favor. Bien, te ayudaré a conquistarla- dijo la de pelo negro con alegría de que va a poder unir a una linda pareja, eso le daba felicidad, y a la vez, tristeza, porque ella podía hacer que sus amigos confesaran lo que sentían entre sí, pero ella no podía confesarle lo que sentía a su querido Al.

* * *

Continuará…

Bien, ya lo hice un poquito más largo xD

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews porfa


	3. La misión de Al y el plan de Lilith

Hola a todos, gracias por sus comentarios, es hora de seguirle n.n

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán.

Cap.3: La misión de Al y el plan de Lilith

-Bueno Ed, ya me tengo que ir, tengo que ayudarle a mi hermana a hacer la cena. Nos vemos mañana.- se despedía Lilith.

Minutos después de que Lilith se fue Alphonse regresó de la oficina de Roy Mustang.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo el coronel de baja moral con complejo de dios?- preguntó Ed con una expresión de enojo ya que a él no le cae muy bien que digamos Roy Mustang.

-Me encomendó una misión, una misión muy extraña que debió encomendársela a alguien más

FLASHBACK

-Coronel ¿por qué estoy aquí ¿Hice algo mal?- dijo Alphonse con cara de miedo

-No, no hiciste nada malo, Al. La razón por la cuál estás aquí es para qué me ayudes. Necesito que le saques información a Lilith Hawkeye acerca de su hermana mayor Riza. Quiero saber todo sobre ella. Confío en ti Alphonse.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-El coronel quiere que le saque información a Lilith acerca de su hermana, quiere saber todo, pero no sé cómo se le ocurrió que yo le sacara ese tipo de información a ella.- dijo Alphonse muy preocupado porque cómo le va a sacar información a ella, a aquella linda chica de ojos violetas.

-Vamos Al, no te debes preocupar por eso, le dices a Lilith la verdad, que el loco de Mustang te contrató para que le saques información acerca de su hermana ya que al tarado del coronel le gusta su hermana- decía Edward tratando de animar a su hermano menor.

-Creo que tienes razón, eso haré.- dijo el hermano menor con decisión. Después de esa charla los hermanos Elric se dirigieron a su hogar para descansar.

En la noche Alphonse no podía dormir, jugó sudoku, leyó y contó borreguitos y aún así no logró conciliar el sueño. Así que decidió ir a caminar. Eran las 3 de la mañana, no pensó que a esas horas alguien estuviera vagando por ahí en la calle. En una esquina chocó con alguien.

-Disculpe, no me fijaba por donde caminaba- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos de la persona con la que chocaron

-¿Alphonse?- dijo la chica con la que Alphonse chocó.

-¿Lilith? ¿Qué hace por aquí a estas horas?- preguntó Alphonse todavía sorprendido por aquel encuentro.

-Lo mismo pregunto. ¿Qué haces aquí Al?-preguntó Lilith quien aún no podía creer con quién se había tropezado.

-Bien, no podía dormir así que decidí salir a caminar- dijo el chico de abrigo rojo.

-Igualmente- dijo la chica que tenía puesto un abrigo negro y un pantalón del mismo color.

De repente comenzó a llover y los dos corrieron y se subieron a un árbol muy grande, por suerte no había truenos ni relámpagos, así que ese era un lugar seguro.

-Que mal, comenzó a llover, y yo que quería ir a mi casa a ver si mi hermana había regresado- comentó Lilith decepcionada.

-¿Estabas buscando a tu hermana?-preguntó el chico.

-No, mi hermana tampoco podía dormir y decidió salir a caminar, y yo la seguí, pero en el camino había una tienda y tenía mucha hambre, así que me entretuve comprando dulces y la perdí de vista- relató la chica mientras sacaba unos dulces de su bolsillo, le ofreció un dulce a Alphonse y este acepto el dulce.

-¿Y por qué seguías a tu hermana?- preguntó Alphonse algo desconcertado.

-Bien, es que quería confirmar mis sospechas.- dijo la chica mientras le quitaba la envoltura a un dulce.

-Hablando de tu hermana, el coronel me encomendó una misión. Se supone que yo tengo que sacarte información acerca de tu hermana, él quiere saber todo acerca de tu hermana, y la razón de ello es porque la ama- dijo Alphonse a Lilith quien se alegró por lo que le relató su amado Al.

-Entonces ya puedo llevar a cabo mi plan- decía Lilith muy feliz ya que al fin podía hacer feliz a su hermana mayor.

-¿Plan? ¿Qué clase de plan?- dijo Alphonse algo confundido.

-No se si te acuerdes que cuando llegué dije que quería hacer una unión. Con esa unión me refería a unir a mi hermana con Roy Mustang, hacer que confiesen lo que sienten y así mi hermana será feliz, y ahora que sé que se aman nada me detendrá a hacer Confidencias-. dijo la chica con decisión mientras miraba a Al quien ya había comprendido.

-¿Confidencias? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Al muy interesado, pues sabía que al saber que es lo que planeaba Lilith la podría ayudar, y eso lo haría feliz.

-Confidencias; así se llama mi plan. Confidencias es un plan que se tiene que llevar a cabo en algún evento en donde las víctimas, en este caso Roy y Riza , se vistan de una forma elegante y sexy. El plan tiene 5 fases: el encuentro, la protección, el baile, el beso "accidentado" y la confesión. Estas 5 fases serán grabadas como recuerdo. Pero para poder hacer esto realidad necesitare ayuda… ehmm… ¿me puedes ayudar?- preguntaba Lilith con ojos de cachorrito.

-Es un plan muy loco, pero puedes contar conmigo- dijo sonriente Al –pero, ¿qué le diré al coronel?-

-Pues… dile que a mi hermana le gustan mucho las rosas blancas, que ama pasear en la madrugada y que cuando sus amigos están en peligro ella no duda en sacar su pistola y disparar- dijo Lilith también sonriente.

La lluvia había parado, así que ya podían regresar, pero por la hora ya no daba tiempo de que regresaran a su casa, pues ya había amanecido y tenían que ir al cuartel. En el camino encontraron una cabina telefónica, llamaron a sus casas para despreocupar a sus hermanos, después compraron algo para desayunar y llegaron al cuartel, muy cansados y con sueño pues no durmieron en toda la noche.

Al llegar al cuartel se encontraron a Edward y a Winry, quienes estaban platicando felizmente acerca de cómo sus amigos Lilith y Al estuvieron juntos en un árbol, claro que cuando ellos llegaron empezaron a hablar de lo que habían desayunado para que no sospecharan lo que estaban pensando sobre ellos.

-¿Y qué fue lo que desayunaste Ed?-dijo Winry de repente.

-Pues un huevo y agua- dijo Ed con cara inocente.

-Hola hermano, hola Winry- dijo Al mientras bostezaba

-Hola Ed, hola Winry- saludó Lilith que al igual que Al tenía mucho sueño.

Para su mala suerte el coronel llegó y empezó el segundo día de entrenamiento. Lilith y Alphonse no podían aguantar más, Al estaba explicando algo al frente y Lilith supuestamente anotando lo más importante. A media explicación Al cayó al suelo, y también Lilith. Curiosamente los dos cayeron al mismo tiempo…

Continuará

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, el plan de Confidencias lo hicimos entre mi hermana y yo. Espero que cuando lleven a cabo el plan Al y Lilith se diviertan ya que mi hermana y yo nos divertimos al idearlo y hacerlo en un fic eterno que mi hermana y yo a veces hacemos cuando no tenemos nada que hacer.

Nos vemos pronto y espero que dejen reviews nn


	4. Consiguiendo pareja

Hola a todos, lamento habarlos hecho esperar pero tuve algunos contratiempos, además la inspiración no llegaba xD.

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ni me van a pertenecer.

**Capítulo 4.**** Consiguiendo pareja**

A la hora del descanso estaban Ed y Winry. Ellos pensaban acerca de los sucesos ocurridos en clase y en la noche con Al y Lilith, después de no decir nada por 5 minutos Ed empezó a hablar.

-Winry, sé que no me incumbe, pero tengo que preguntarte. ¿Lilith está enamorada de Al?- preguntaba Ed a Winry, quién no sabía si decirle la verdad o no, ya que si Lilith se enteraba de que le dijo a Ed su más grande secreto seguramente se enojaría.

-Primero dime tú algo. ¿Al está enamorado de Lilith?- preguntó Winry.

-La verdad… si.- finalmente contesto Edward, un poco triste por haber traicionado a su hermano.

-Bien. Entonces ya te puedo decir la verdad. Lilith esta enamorada de Al desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de cómo era Al.- dijo Winry un poco arrepentida, pero se acordó de algo que una vez le comentó Lilith.

-Ed, tengo un plan. Bueno, originalmente el plan no es mío, el plan lo ideó Lilith. Pero lo modificaremos un poco. Su plan lo denominó Confidencias.-decía Winry mientras veía a Ed que tenía una cara de confundido.

-¿Y en qué consiste el plan?-preguntó Ed quien no tenía muchos ánimos de escuchar el plan.

-Consiste en unir a 2 personas y hacer que confiesen lo que sienten. Tiene 5 fases. El encuentro, la protección, el baile, el beso "accidentado" y la confesión. Esto tiene que llevarse a cabo en algún evento en donde las víctimas vistan de manera elegante. Pero le vamos a hacer unas modificaciones.

-Que plan tan loco, pero me gusta. ¿Y qué clase de modificaciones le vas a hacer al plan?-preguntó Ed ahora con más ánimos.

-Bueno, sé que es una idea loca pero talvez funcione, tenemos que hacer que se sientan solos, sin alguien que los apoye más que esa persona especial. Talvez se enojen cuando lo sepan, pero seguramente entenderán por qué lo hicimos.-decía Winry mientras pensaba en cómo es posible que intente unir a alguien con alguien más si ella no es capaz de decirle a Ed lo que siente.

En la enfermería del cuartel e Central Al despertaba después de 7 horas de sueño. Aún se sentía cansado pero no tanto como cuando llegó con Lilith al cuartel. No sabía donde estaba, pero vio que Lilith ya había despertado pues ya no estaba. De repente sintió la necesidad de ir a buscarla, pero recordó que tenía que hacer unas compras. Su visita tenía que esperar.

Lilith estaba en la calle caminando hacia su casa después de haber comprado los ingredientes para la cena. Después de una caminata de 10 minutos Lilith llegó a su casa y vio a su hermana sentada en el sillón.

-Hermana, lamento haber llegado tarde, enseguida hago la cena- dijo Lilith mientras veía a su hermana quien no decía nada

-Hermana, ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntaba Lilith a Riza

-Nada, es solo que me quede pensando, pero no importa. ¿Y bien, ya conseguiste pareja?- preguntaba Riza a su hermana menor quien no entendía de qué demonios hablaba.

-¿Pareja? ¿Para qué?- preguntaba Lilith muy confundida

-Ah, claro. Olvidaba que caíste dormida en medio de la clase. El viernes hay una fiesta de bienvenida a los alumnos del entrenamiento del coronel. Tienes que ir con alguien, de lo contrario no te dejarán pasar. No te preocupes, yo también tengo que ir, el problema va a ser con quién- decía la teniente muy seria.

-¿Y por qué no vas con el coronel? Seguramente él aceptará- decía sonriente la hermana menor.

-Eso tiene una respuesta muy obvia Lilith, porque el coronel seguramente va a ir con alguien más- dijo Riza algo molesta.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, ya verás que encontrarás a alguien que te quiera acompañar, me voy a dormir, buenas noches- decía Lilith mientras pensaba en cómo hacer que el coronel invite a su hermana al baile, pero de tanto pensar le dio sueño y se durmió.

En la casa de los Elric…

-Hermano deberías invitar a Winry al baile- dijo Al emocionado.

-Ya quede con ella, el problema vas a ser tu quién no ha invitado a su amada- dijo Ed en tono de burla.

-No te burles hermano, ya verás que Lilith aceptará. Para llevar a cabo nuestros planes- dijo Al.

-¿Qué clase de planes?- preguntó Edward.

-Eh n-ningunos hermano, bien, ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches- dijo Al mientras huía a su habitación.

Al día siguiente a la hora del receso

-Lilith, ¿ya te enteraste del baile?- preguntaba Al.

-Si, ya me entere, por eso quiero que tú vayas conmigo- dijo Lilith sonriendo.

-¿Q-qué yo vaya contigo?- dijo Al sorprendido la respuesta de Lilith.

-Así es, además, necesitaré ayuda para que Roy Mustang invite a mi hermana a aquel baile- dijo Lilith con firmeza.

-Esta bien, iré contigo- dijo Al sonriendo.

Al final del día en la oficina de Mustang

-Coronel- entró Al a su oficina.

-¿Qué pasa Alphonse?-dijo Roy desconcertado por la forma en la que entró el chico.

-¿Ya tiene pareja para el baile?- preguntó Al inocentemente.

-No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- respondió Roy confundido.

-Es que venía a decirle que la teniente no tiene pareja, invítela- al decir esto Alphonse salió de la oficina.

"Alphonse tiene razón, debo invitar a la teniente, así podré estar cerca de ella en todo momento" pensaba Roy Mustang quién estaba decidido a invitar a su amada.

Continuará…

Gracias por sus comentarios

Si dejan reviews podré continuarle n.n


	5. Hay que unirlos a ellos también

Hola a todos, lamento no haberle continuado, pero es que nadie dejo reviews T.T

En fin, ahora le voy a seguir, aunque nadie deje reviews xD

**5.- ****Hay que unirlos a ellos también**

Ya era jueves y los hermanos Elric se apuraban para llegar a tiempo a cuartel.

-Hermano, ¿crees que lleguemos?- decía Al mientras corrían para llegar

-Ya verás que llegaremos- decía Ed con mucha decisión, y sí, llegaron.

-Hola Winry- dijo Ed cansado por correr tanto.

-Hola dormilón- dijo Winry burlándose.

-Hola Winry- dijo Al quien llegó después que su hermano.

-Hola Al, ¿y ahora que hicieron como para llegar a esta hora?- dijo Winry mientras se imaginaba que hicieron.

-Pues verás Winry, mi hermano estaba viendo películas de terror anoche, y me obligó a quedarme con él porque le daba miedo- decía Al en tono burlón.

-C-claro que no tenía miedo, sólo quería que tu estuvieras conmigo Al- dijo Ed tratando de desmentir a su hermano, pero no lo logró.

-¿Y dónde esta Lilith?- dijo Al preocupado.

-Hablé con ella esta mañana, dijo que talvez llegaría tarde hoy, dijo que estaba buscando algo crucial para sus planes malvados- dijo Winry un poco preocupada por esos planes malvados que tenía Lilith.

Minutos más tarde llega Lilith con una mochila llena de cosas.

-Hola a todos- saludaba Lilith cansada por correr tanto y con una mochila llena de cosas.

-Hola Lilith, ¿qué tanto llevas ahí dentro?- preguntó Winry con mucha curiosidad.

-Nada importante jeje- dijo Lilith con sonrisa sospechosa, Al era el único que sabía para que eran todas esas cosas que había traído, pero no le pasó por la mente que la chica de ojos morados tenía pensado unir a otra pareja aparte de la su hermana y el coronel.

En el receso Ed y Winry estaban caminando mientras charlaban acerca de los misterios que oculta Lilith.

-Me pregunto para qué serán todas esas cosas que lleva en esa mochila- decía Winry mientras comía una paleta.

-Y tú viste que cuando sonó el timbre de recreo Lilith se llevó a Al rápidamente y se olvidaron de nosotros, ¿qué planearan esos dos?- dijo Ed mientras pensaba qué clase de misterios ocultaban su hermano y su amada.

Mientras que Lilith y Alphonse se subieron a un árbol y hablaban de sus planes malvados.

-Lilith, se que aunque te lo pida no me lo dirías pero al menos debo hacer el intento, ¿Winry ama a mi hermano?- preguntó Al con un tono triste porque pensaba en que es lo que le iba a responder.

-¿C-cómo… es… posible… que pienses lo mismo que yo? Verás, Winry ama a Ed desde hace un buen tiempo, y no sé si Ed le corresponda, solo no le vayas a decir a Ed- decía Lilith triste por haber traicionado a su amiga.

-Pues verás, al contarte esto estoy traicionando a mi hermano, él ama a Winry desde hace muchos años-dijo Al un poco feliz.

-Entonces…-

-Nosotros…-

-Debemos unirlos a ellos también- los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien Al, mañana habrá dos parejas por unir, Ed por Winry y Riza por Roy- dijo Lilith con entusiasmo.

-¿Y cómo le vamos a hacer para llevar a cabo todo esto?-preguntó Al.

-Pues ya tenemos los elementos necesarios, solo tenemos que situarlos en el lugar adecuado para que se lleven a cabo todas las fases con éxito, así que esta tarde nos infiltraremos al almacén 12 para preparar todo para mañana-dicho esto regresaron a sus clases, y el tiempo pasaba, los dos estaban muy ansiosos por que el timbre de salida sonara para ir al almacén 12.

En la tarde…

El almacén 12 estaba rodeado por soldados, para poder entrar a ese lugar era como suicidarse, pues los soldados los eliminarían, pero no iba a ser difícil para Lilith y Alphonse, pues los 2 eran unos alquimistas talentosos que podían infiltrarse al almacén sin ningún problema.

Lilith y Al lograron infiltrase, y prepararon todo para que se lleve a cabo Confidencias sin ningún contratiempo. Todo estaba perfectamente calculado para las 5 fases, solo faltaba que llegara el momento para echar a andar su plan.

-Al, se que esto no tiene nada que ver con el plan pero, últimamente me he sentido triste, triste porque siento que nadie me hace caso, ni siquiera mis amigos, solo tú eres la excepción, quisiera saber por qué me siento así si yo fui la que se alejo de ustedes por 2 años, claro que todavía me arrepiento de haberlos abandonado. ¿Y si se están vengando? Por haberlos abandonado me pasan estas cosas a mí-decía Lilith con una cuantas lágrimas en su rostro.

-Pero no entiendo por qué te sientes así. Si te sirve de consuelo yo… yo… yo seré tu apoyo, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, si en algún momento te sientes así de nuevo solo dime y yo iré contigo para que ya no te sientas así, después de todo tú eres mi amiga y no me gusta que mis amigos se sientan tristes-dijo Al sonriente para que Lilith se sintiera mejor.

-Muchas gracias, Al-dijo Lilith y lo abrazó. Al estaba impactado por el abrazo, nunca lo había abrazado Lilith en su vida, y eso que se conocen desde hace mucho.

Los dos regresaron a casa, y claro que Ed empezó a interrogar a Al.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va la relación con Lilith?-preguntó Edward con su cara de curioso sin remedio.

-¿Estas diciendo que crees que pasó algo entre nosotros?- preguntó Al un poco sonrojado y molesto.

-Vamos Al, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que es lo que sientes por Lilith, y no lo podrás ocultar por siempre-dicho esto los hermanos Elric cenaron y se fueron a dormir sin decir nada interesante pues Al no le contestó la pregunta a su hermano.

Continuará….

Dejen reviews y espero que les haya gustado nn


End file.
